1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device and an liquid dispensing system for dispensing liquid chemicals during semiconductor manufacturing processes. In particular, the present invention relates to a connecting device and a liquid chemical dispensing system having a key code mechanism and a sloping container seat to provide higher chemical handling security and better dispensing efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor manufacturing processes require the use of liquid chemicals such as acids, solvents, photoresists, inorganics, organics, biological solutions, pharmaceuticals, and radio-active chemicals. A dispensing device effectively delivers chemicals from different containers to various stages of a manufacturing process via a single connecting device. A successful manufacturing operation relies on the handling personnel to correctly connect the proper liquid chemical sources to the manufacturing system. It is critical for the handling personnel to install the proper chemical to the manufacturing system. However, the manufacturing environment is often dark, and the handling personnel who suffer reduced visibility may be likely to install incorrect chemical sources to the system, thus causing manufacturing failures. Moreover, incorrectly connected chemicals may contaminate the tubing of the manufacturing devices. Conventional dispensing devices do not provide a safety mechanism to address this problem. Also, conventional dispensing devices employ chemical containers with flat bottoms. The flat mounting configuration of the conventional liquid dispensing system suffers an inherent deficiency, as a dip tube in the flat-bottomed container has greater difficulty in reaching the liquid on the flat bottom surface. As a result, a greater amount of liquid residual may remain in the container. The remaining liquid chemical is therefore wasted.